lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rubeus Hagrid
' Rubeus Hagrid' is the son of his mother Freyda Hagrid from House Hagrid, and a father of whom small talk state was an ogre but in truth his father was just a Andal raider his mother met while in the north of Denmark. Rubeus Hagrid is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a relatively low level Magi user with his level being Level two. Rubeus Hagrid is the son of his mother Freyda Hagrid from House Hagrid, and a father of whom small talk state was an ogre but in truth his father was just a Andal raider his mother met while in the north of Denmark. Rubeus Hagrid would discover a slight Magi ability during his youth and this caused him to join the Hogwarts Academy and leave his family in Denmark behind and go southward to the lands of Hogwarts. During his third year, Hagrid acquired one in what would be a long line of dangerous pets: a young Acromantula, which he named Aragog. That same year, fifth year student Tom Marvolo Malfoy, who would go on to become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed a far more dangerous monster, which Tom Malfoy used to attack and petrify a number of Muggle-born students, until he finally caused the death of a girl named Myrtle. When the school was threatened with closing, a consequence highly undesired by Tom Malfoy, the boy found out about Aragog, and turned Hagrid in as the culprit; he even further slandered Hagrid with accusations of raising werewolf cubs under his bed and running off into the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. Hagrid protected Aragog and helped him flee to the Forbidden Forest; however, he was shortly thereafter expelled from Hogwarts where he wandered the Forbidden Forest with Aragog for years until Albus Dumbledore was able to have him returned as the gameskeeper. History Early History Rubeus Hagrid is the son of his mother Freyda Hagrid from House Hagrid, and a father of whom small talk state was an ogre but in truth his father was just a Andal raider his mother met while in the north of Denmark. Magi Discovery Rubeus Hagrid would discover a slight Magi ability during his youth and this caused him to join the Hogwarts Academy and leave his family in Denmark behind and go southward to the lands of Hogwarts. Hogwarts Framed During his third year, Hagrid acquired one in what would be a long line of dangerous pets: a young Acromantula, which he named Aragog. That same year, fifth year student Tom Marvolo Malfoy, who would go on to become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed a far more dangerous monster, which Tom Malfoy used to attack and petrify a number of Muggle-born students, until he finally caused the death of a girl named Myrtle. When the school was threatened with closing, a consequence highly undesired by Tom Malfoy, the boy found out about Aragog, and turned Hagrid in as the culprit; he even further slandered Hagrid with accusations of raising werewolf cubs under his bed and running off into the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. Hagrid protected Aragog and helped him flee to the Forbidden Forest; however, he was shortly thereafter expelled from Hogwarts where he wandered the Forbidden Forest with Aragog for years until Albus Dumbledore was able to have him returned as the gameskeeper. 'Hogwarts Civil War' Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:Andal Category:People of Hogwarts Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:House Griffindor Category:House Hagrid Category:Teuton